Dear Diary
by moonlike-dreamer
Summary: [UPDATED and EDITED]Their seventh year in Hogwarts is about to end. A Year-End Ball stirs up events that make parting with each other particularly difficult. DMxHG pairing. Read and Review pls.
1. Posters On The Wall

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all properties of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapter One: The Posters On The Wall  
  
"Hermione! Hurry up! We're going to miss breakfast!" Ron screamed to Hermione from outside the Girls Dormitory.  
  
"Just go on without me!" Hermione answered.  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm fine! I just have a little headache!" she said.  
  
"Bet she studied too much for that Charms NEWT today. Her brain probably stopped working," laughed Ron. Harry laughed with him and made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
After Hermione cast a spell for her headache, she quickly made her way down the Grand Staircase and into the Great Hall carrying her Charms notes. She took a seat beside Harry and Ron. Without saying a word to Harry and Ron, she took a bite off her toast and opened her notes.  
  
"You're late. Now you only have 12 minutes to finish your breakfast," Ron told Hermione. She ignored Ron and continued reading her notes and eating her breakfast.

* * *

Twelve minutes passed and everyone started leaving the Great Hall. The first to fourth years and sixth years went to their first class. The fifth and sixth years waited outside the Great Hall for their first OWLs and NEWTs of the day.  
  
The moment they stepped in the Great Hall, they are provided with anti-cheating quills and began writing their exams. When everybody finished his or her exams, Professor Flitwick cast a spell, and all the exams went zooming to the front. They were tested then they were dismissed.

"So how was it? I think question 24 was really easy!!" she said while catching up to Ron and Harry.

"I didn't think I got that right. But the test was ok," Harry answered.

"You always do that!! It's already hard doing it once; we don't want to go over every question. You did that on our OWLs as well," Ron said annoyed.

"I only asked one question," Hermione rebutted then smiled.  
  
She looked away from them and noticed a couple of prefects posting some kind of announcement. Harry and Ron noticed it too.

"Oh no! I forgot!!" Ron said clapping his hand on his forehead.

"What are those prefects doing?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Haven't you heard about the Year-End Hogwarts Ball?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No," Harry replied.

"Well," Hermione started, "Hogwarts is going to have a Year-End Ball for all students attending the school. It will be held on Friday, which is two days from now, in the Great Hall."  
"And I forgot I have to help them!" Ron continued.  
  
" Me too. Sorry Harry," Hermione apologized.

"That's ok, I'll see you in the common room," Harry said and walked towards the Grand Staircase. He hanged out with Dean, Seamus and Neville in the common room while waiting for Ron and Hermione.

* * *

That night, Hermione sat in one of the couches and wrote in her Diary (a black notebook with a heart shaped lock and a picture of the Gryffindor crest at the front).  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Well, we have our Charms NEWTs today and I have a feeling that I did very well (as I always do). I just remembered that we have a Ball on Friday. Ron and I forgot we have to post notice about it until we saw the other prefects started. We started posting announcements all over the Great Hall, Grand Staircase and the notice boards. Anyways, I need to wrap up. It's getting late. I need to go to bed and get some sleep. Night!!  
  
Love, _

_Hermione_

* * *

I'm really sorry!! These parts are the boring ones but I hope you like it so far!! Please be patient!! I'm trying to cut them short so they're not too boring. It's going to be interesting soon, I promise you!! Please review!!

_This story revolves around Hermione's world._  
  
**Special Thanks to**:

_- surreal-illusions_ for editing my story, so if you see any mistakes at all, it's her fault for doing a half-assed job!

_- foxer_ for pointing out some of my mistakes. Thanks for that!

- _evilevergreen_ and _thatweirdgirl_ for telling me that Percy's still in my first chapter. Thanks!!  
  
_Moonlike Dreamer_  
_xoxox_


	2. Just An Ordinary Day And More

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all properties of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapter Two: Just An Ordinary Day and More  
  
Hermione woke up the next day feeling a little disappointed because there's nothing to do since the exams are over. She decided to walk with Harry and Ron to the Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
The minute they entered the Great Hall, it was packed with chattering and laughing students, as usual. It's just a normal day, like any other days, nothing special about it.  
  
"Can you pass the syrup, please?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"What was that?" he asked like he just went back down to earth.  
  
"Have you been fantasizing again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No! Of course not! Don't be silly!" Ron answered guiltily.  
  
"Right," teased Hermione. Harry laughed as Ron passed the syrup to him.  
  
"Well then, I'll be at the library if you need me," Hermione told Harry and Ron. She ate the last piece of her toast and then quickly went out the Great Hall. On her way out, she bumped into a familiar blonde with silvery gray eyes. It's none other than the evil Slytherin seeker himself, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco said in a nasty tone of voice. Hermione gave him an angry look and left.  
  
_'Stupid Malfoy, thinks he's the King of the world'_ Hermione thought while walking up the Grand Staircase  
  
"Finally, the library. The only place that's Malfoy-free" she murmured to herself.  
  
As she was looking for a book to read, she saw a group of boys reading books about Famous Fashions by Famous Wizards and Witches. Some were reading books about how to make temporary love potions. Some were reading Famous Pick-up Lines and Love Letters.  
  
_'What happened to young wizards today? They've become so frantic and hungry for love. How come I never felt that way to anyone, considering the fact that I usually hang out with boys_ (Harry and Ron)_'_ she thought to herself. She focused herself on a different topic, ignoring the fact that she had never been in love before. She grabbed a book about Magical Creatures of the 60th Century to keep herself out of the topic about love and life.

* * *

That night, she sat on her bed and kept thinking about being in love. She grabbed her diary from the drawer beside her bed and began to write.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Today's just one of those ordinary days, nothing special really happened. Malfoy called me a Mudblood again. He thinks he owns Hogwarts just because he's rich and what-they-call "pureblood". That's rubbish if you asked me.  
  
I went to the library today and saw a bunch of guys (first and second years, I expect) reading books about things to impress a girl. They are so desperate for love. They'll do anything just to get "the girl". How come I never felt that way? Maybe because I never found a guy that's what-they- call "drool-worthy" and worth fantasizing about laughs. Those are some of life's mysteries. Never worry, it will come to me soon before my hair turns gray smiles. Anyways, it's getting late and I feel a little sleepy. Nighty-night!!  
  
Love,  
Hermione_

* * *

Well, second chapter is done. I managed to slip Draco Malfoy in this chapter somehow. Hope you like it so far. I'm really sorry, again. This is still one of the boring parts and unfortunately not the last either. I'm trying to cut the boring stuff short. Please, please, please have patience!! It will get better!! Please Review!!!  
  
_This story revolves around Hermione's world._  
  
**Special Thanks to:**

- _surreal-illusions_ for editing my work. Once again if you see any mistakes, it's all her fault!!! Please tell me if I have mistakes that I can fix and I'll **gladly** put your name in this special thanks list!!  
  
Do you like Seiya/Haruka pairing? Check out _surreal-illusions' **Falling**_ in the anime-Sailormoon section.  
  
_Moonlike Dreamer_  
_xoxox_


	3. Confusion

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all properties of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapter Three: Confusion 

"So you guys planning to ask somebody for the ball tomorrow?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry while eating breakfast.

"Nah," Harry replied.

"Wouldn't bother," Ron answered. "How bout' you?" he asked Hermione.

"No, not really," she replied.

"Why? Is it because Krum's not here to take you?" Ron teased her.

"For your information, I'm happily over Krum a long time ago," Hermione told him.

"Right," Ron said sarcastically.

"Hey Ron, isn't that Pigwideon?" Harry asked Ron as he spotted Pig flying from the roof and heading towards them.

"Yeah, I wonder what did I do now?" Ron said. Pig dropped a letter in front of Ron.

"So, who's it from?" asked Harry.

"It's from Fred," Ron replied while opening the envelope.

"So what does it say?" Hermione asked him.

"It says..." he started

_Hey there, Ron! It's me, Fred. How are you? I can't wait till you get back here. George and I have a lot of stuff to show you. Mum still doesn't know that were starting a brand new Weasley's Wizard Wheezies. We tested one of our inventions on Percy and boy, that guy's a little violent sometimes. Anyways, we heard about the ball you're having. I wish I were there. I can still remember the Yule Ball; the first time Angelina and I had our first dance. Yep, we're still together, can you believe it. Anyways the rest of us are here, so I'll best be off. We're about to play Quidditch in our back yard with Angelina, Alicia, Katie, George and Lee. George, Lee and I were planning to test some of our inventions on the girls. Wish us luck!!_

_Fred_

_P.S. George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee said Hi! Say Hi to Ginny, Harry and Hermione for us. Say Hi to Snape as well, if you're feeling lucky, that is._

"I always think Angelina and Fred are a really cute couple," Hermione sighed.

"Couple shmople. You should see them snogging, it's almost painful to look at!" he replied and threw a disgusted look.

Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Great Hall is packed. Some are busy looking for someone to go with for the Ball. The Great Hall is now filled with chattering, laughing and giggling students, particularly first and second years. 

"It's good we got here early," Hermione said while finishing her toast.

"Yeah, so we can leave early," Ron joked.

"Let's go back up in the Common Room and look for something to keep ourselves occupied," Harry suggested. They all agreed and left.

* * *

When they got out of the Great Hall, they heard a familiar voice calling them names. They turn around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. 

"For it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood" Draco laughed together with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Go away, Malfoy! You don't belong here!" Hermione screamed at him.

"Look who's talking? Mudblood!!!" Draco answered back. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughed in unison.

"Let's just go," Harry suggested. Harry, Ron and Hermione resumed walking up the Grand Staircase to their Common Room ignoring Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

In the Common Room, Hermione was watching Harry and Ron play Wizard's Chess. Harry lost, as usual. Nobody has ever beaten Ron in Wizard's Chess before. He's just too good. Harry got annoyed. 

"You want to play, Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Against him? No way!" Hermione shook her head.

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?" Ron teased Hermione.

Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes then changed the topic.

"I don't know why I'm saying this. No offense to you, Harry, but I'm glad it's our last year here at Hogwarts," Hermione told them and her smile faded.

"You don't hear that everyday," Ron teased her for the second time.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"So I don't have to listen to Malfoy calling me Mudblood everyday," she replied frowning. She sighed and continued. "If only Malfoy is as nice as you, Harry," she paused for a while, "I would've fall for him in a heartbeat."

"Why don't you just fall in love with Harry," Ron laughed at what Hermione just told them. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, facing the fireplace.

"I wouldn't, Harry's one of my best friend," she answered.

"So, are you telling us that you like Draco?" Harry asked.

"No way!" she shouted in disgust. Harry and Ron laughed as she pretended to barf then she laughed with them.

* * *

That night, Hermione stayed in the Common Room, in front of the blazing fire, and wrote on her diary. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Everybody's busy asking others for the Ball tomorrow. Ron got a letter from Fred with George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee. It's good to hear from them except the fact that I see them once or twice every year. Fred and Angelina are still together. Can you believe it? They're such a cute couple. Ron said it's painful to look at them snogging. In my opinion, he's just jealous._

_As usual, Draco Malfoy called me a mudblood again. He's too much!! I wish he would just stop!! I told Harry and Ron that if only Malfoy's as nice as Harry, I'd definitely fall in love with him, but too bad he's not. I'm glad. I don't know why I suddenly thought of him today. What in Merlin's name is happening to me? Is it true that I'm starting to like the most unlikable person? No way!! That's gross!!! Then why can't I take my mind off him? I can't like him! Something is seriously wrong with me. I need to get some sleep._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

It's a little longer than usual but I hope you like it. In my opinion, it's getting interesting, I don't know about you, so just review!! The next chapter going to be better you know why? It's the YEAR-END-BALL!!!!! OooHH, I can't wait!!! That's where the summary begins its story!!! 

**Special Thanks to:**

**_- surreal-illusions_** for editing my work. Once again if you see any mistakes, it's all her fault!!! Please tell me if I have mistakes that I can fix and I'll gladly put your name in this special thanks list!!

**- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!**

_Moonlike Dreamer _

_xoxox_


	4. The Year End Ball Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all properties of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapter Four: The Year-End-Ball (Part One) 

"I can't wait till eight o'clock. Merlin, I still don't know what I'm going to wear. I don't even know how to do my hair," Lavender Brown said in a really excited tone of voice. It was so loud, it woke Hermione and Parvati up.

"What's up with you?" asked Parvati while sitting down half asleep in her bed.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione. She yawned and sat on her bed like Parvati did, and looked at Lavender.

"It's only eight o'clock in the morning but I've been up since six o'clock. Tell me, does this dress robe make me look fat?" she asked and wore a red velvet dress robe. "Or which of these go well with my complexion," she asked before either Parvati or Hermione answered her first question.

"You look fine, go back to sleep," Hermione suggested as she lay back down on her bed.

"Lavender, seriously, you didn't wake us up for that!! If I see bags on my eyes later, I'll seriously kill you!" Parvati said in a threatening voice.

"Codswallop! Get up!! Let's go to Hogsmeade and help me find a new dress robe. I'll probably sell my old dress robes in the second hand store for money," Lavender answered and pulled both Hermione and Parvati out of their beds.

"Hogsmeade isn't even open yet!! Go back to sleep and let go of me," Hermione told Lavender.

Lavender pretended like she didn't hear anything. "You first, take a shower and get out!!" she pushed Hermione in the shower. She took a black and white off shoulder top and a cute jean skirt, gave to Hermione and closed the door.

After 30 minutes, Hermione went out with Lavender's clothes, still half asleep. Her hair is bushier than before. It's very messy and has loads of tangles. Lavender took her wand and cast a spell and made Hermione's hair less bushy. Then Lavender pushed Parvati in the shower. She took a pink tank top and cute white skirt, gave it to Parvati and closed the door. She continued working on Hermione's hair. She brushed Hermione's hair and tied it back in a ponytail and pinned a black barrette on top.

Parvati took longer in the shower. After about 1 hour, Parvati went out wearing Lavender's clothes and also still half asleep. Her hair is less messy than Hermione. Lavender began working on her hair. She brushed Parvati's hair and pulled back some of her hair and secured it with a white barrette.

"Ok, you guys are done, wait for me in the common room, while I take a quick shower. We'll eat breakfast then we'll go. You might need your school robes," Lavender said and she took a white halter top and a cute above-the-knee flowery pink skirt. Lavender entered the shower and shut the door. Hermione and Parvati grabbed their robes and wore it, and then they went down to the common room.

* * *

In the common room, they saw Harry and Ron having a friendly game of Wizard Chess (as usual). 

"Knight to – whoa!" Ron said interrupted at the sight of Hermione and Parvati. "Where are you guys going?"

"Well, if you want to know, Lavender was too excited for the ball, that she couldn't decide what to wear. She wanted to go to Hogsmeade to buy a new dress robe, and unfortunately, she dragged us with her," Parvati explained while she and Hermione sat down in one of the couches.

"Hogsmeade isn't even opened yet," Harry told them.

"That's what we told her, but she won't listen. We plan to get a spot of breakfast before we leave," said Hermione.

"Well, breakfast starts at ten-thirty, and Hogsmeade opens at eleven or twelve o'clock, I don't really know," Ron told them.

"What time did you guys woke up?" asked Parvati.

"About nine o'clock," Harry replied and then he and Ron resumed playing Wizard Chess.

* * *

About ten twenty-five, Lavender hasn't showed up yet. 

"It's breakfast, want to go now?" Ron asked Parvati and Hermione as he and Harry stood up in front of the portrait hole.

"Thanks, but we'll just wait for Lavender," Parvati replied.

"We'll be down in a sec," Hermione added.

"Suit yourselves," Ron said as he and Harry began to exit the common room through the portrait hole.

Hermione and Parvati went back up to the Girls' Dormitory to look for Lavender. They saw Lavender taking all her stuff from her trunk and she's looking for something.

"Lost anything?" Hermione asked her.

"I can't find my red purse. That's where I keep all my money!!" she answered her.

"Then use a _Summoning spell_?" Parvati suggested.

"I tried but it wouldn't work! See," Lavender took out her wand and shouted. "_Accio red purse_!" There's a soft _thud_ but nothing happened.

"We'll help you find it," Hermione told her and they started looking for Lavender's red purse. They searched everywhere but they couldn't find it. Hermione, who was standing in front of the bathroom door, got fed up. She took her wand out and shouted, "_Accio Lavender's red purse,_" they heard a loud _thud_ and Hermione jumped in surprise. She opened the bathroom door and then Lavender's purse came zooming in her hand.

"Oh, so that's where it went. Oh well, let's go eat!" Lavender said and skipped to the door. She opened it and looked back at Hermione and Parvati. Both rolled their eyes. They all laughed and resumed walking out of their dormitory and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Parvati, Lavender and Hermione went back to their dormitories and prepared to leave. 

"Hurry up! We better go!!! I'm sure it'll take days to find you a dress!" Parvati said sarcastically and looked at Lavender. Lavender smiled and rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed.

"Hold on, I'm trying to put make-up on," Lavender told them as she finished putting some mascara and began putting some lip-gloss.

Lavender finally finished putting make-up on. She grabbed her old dress robes and they started walking out their common room. Together, they walked to the path leading to Hogsmeade.

"Want to grab something before we go?" asked Lavender, as soon as they got there.

"Maybe later, we just finished breakfast," Hermione replied.

"Twenty minutes ago!" Parvati added sarcastically. "Although I agree, I'm still full."

"Ok, we'll grab something before we go back to Hogwarts," Lavender agreed and they left Honeydukes.

"Hang on, is there even a robe shop here in Hogsmeade?" Parvati asked Lavender.

"That's what I was about to ask you! The only robe shop I can remember is Madam Malkin's at Diagon Alley," Hermione pointed out.

"Hey! How am I supposed to know! We'll just look for one," Lavender responded.

They roamed Hogsmeade for almost an hour looking for a robe shop, and finally found some. They stayed in each robe shop for almost one hour but Lavender couldn't find something she wants. Finally, they quitted and returned to Honeydukes.

"You woke us up at eight o'clock in the morning for nothing," Hermione told Lavender.

"I'm sorry," Lavender apologized.

"You better be! For that, you should buy us some sweets," Parvati ordered Lavender.

"Ugh, fine!" Lavender agreed. "What do you guys want?"

"Get me anything, I don't care. I'll go find us some seats," Hermione suggested.

Hermione left them and went to find a seat. Every seat is occupied except – ugh, the table beside Malfoy's. Hermione took it anyway.

"Whoa, Merlin!" Malfoy shouted in surprise.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted back. Malfoy chuckled.

"I never knew Mudbloods could look so–"

"Pretty? I know," Hermione interrupted.

"No, hideous!" he laughed. Hermione glared at Malfoy. He smirked then looked away.

"Ugh," Hermione cried silently and rolled her eyes.

When Lavender and Parvati arrived, Malfoy started walking out. For some reason, Hermione ended up staring and smiling at him until he was out of sight.

* * *

_I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you, i__t's true  
I'm stuck on you — Stacie Orrico (Stuck)_

* * *

Hey! What was that all about? Is Hermione gone completely mental? Find out in the next chapter — _The Year-End-Ball (Part Two)_. Don't worry, the year-end-ball only has two parts, **but I'm not going to post it till I get some honest reviews!!!**

****

The little quote at the top by STACIE ORRICCO is actually part of a song if you don't know. It's not part of the story but a little extra sht for you. I picked it because I think it goes with the chapter (that's the only part of the song that goes with the chapter). I'm going to post more of these on later chapters. Like it or leave it!!!

**Special Thanks to:**

_- surrealillusions_ for editing my work. If you see any mistakes, it's entirely her fault!!!

- Do point out my mistakes if I have some and I'll **gladly** put your name on this list.

- Source of song: _A-Z Universe_

**Thanks for those who reviews my story!!!! I'll try to review yours as well, when I have time in my hands!!!! I promise!!!**

_Moonlike Dreamer_

_xoxox _


	5. The Year End Ball Part Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all properties of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapter Five: The-Year End Ball (Part Two)

"Earth to Hermione!" Parvati snapped. "Was it just me or did I just caught you staring at Draco Malfoy?"

"I saw it too! Do you fancy him?" Lavender asked while giving the fudge sundae to Hermione.

"Me? Fancy Malfoy? No way! I wasn't staring at him," Hermione fidgeted, looking for a false explanation to tell Lavender and Parvati. "I was looking at the poster across the street," she lied.

"Right," Parvati smiled, raising an eyebrow. Lavender looked across the street and saw that there wasn't any poster. She looked back at Hermione and giggled.

"Enough talking, let's eat before these sundaes melt," Lavender suggested.

"Good thinking!" Hermione said at once and buried her face in her fudge sundae as if she was embarrassed at something. Parvati and Lavender laughed.

"What?" Hermione smiled. She took a quick glimpse outside then she started eating her fudge sundae.

* * *

About an hour before the Ball, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender were getting ready. Lavender decided to wear her red velvet dress robe. About 10 minutes before eight o'clock, Hermione's still in the bathroom fixing her hair and getting ready.

"Hermione, c'mon! We're going to be late!" Parvati shouted while knocking at the bathroom door.

"Just go on without me!" she shouted back to them.

"Ok, we'll see you in the Great Hall, then," Lavender said.

* * *

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall at exactly eight o'clock. She stood near the door and searched the Great Hall for Harry and Ron. But instead, she saw Malfoy with his usual gang (Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy). She found herself staring at him for a good one minute, and then noticed Pansy poke Malfoy's arm and pointed at her. Malfoy turned to look at Hermione. A clear expression of surprise glistened in his beautiful silvery gray eyes. Hermione looked away and saw Harry and Ron sitting with Ginny and Luna at the table right beside Malfoy's. She walked towards the table and sat beside Ginny and Luna, right behind Malfoy.

"Hermione, your hair," Harry started. "It looks so different."

Hermione's hair was no longer bushy, wavy and messy, but clean, neat and straight. That's why Malfoy and Pansy was surprised. She looked very different. Her make up was just pink glossy lip-gloss, pink blush and midnight blue eyeliner.

"You look so pretty!" Ginny smiled at her.

"Thanks, you look pretty yourself!" Hermione said.

"How did you do that? It looks so good!" Luna complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself! I used a straightening spell to flatten my hair since hot irons doesn't work in here," she replied.

"What's a hot iron?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a tool muggles use to straighten their hair," Hermione answered.

* * *

The feast began and it was exactly like the Yule Ball back in Harry, Ron and Hermione's fourth year. They picked up the menu and read aloud the food they wanted to eat and it magically appeared on their empty plates.

After about forty-five minutes, the tables and chairs were set aside and a wide space was reserved for a dance floor. The Great Hall became darker. The only source of light was the bewitched ceiling. The moon was big and the stars are twinkling very bright.

The first song was a slow song. The dance floor was almost immediately invaded by dancing first and second years. A couple of seventh years were dancing as well, including Malfoy and Pansy (yuck!), Parvati and Seamus (don't ask!) and Ginny and Dean (no clue why!). Harry and the rest were sitting by the benches at the side. Hermione was staring at Malfoy and Pansy dance.

'_I wonder if I'm ever going to be on Pansy's place. It would be so good to just wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head in his shoulders,' _Hermione thought dreamily. Then reality hit her,_ 'What am I thinking, Malfoy dancing with me? Yeah right!! A Gryffindor dancing with a Slytherin? Impossible!' _Hermione laughed at this thought._ 'Still, I saw the way he looked at me a while ago. It's not the way he usually looks at me.'_

The music faded and the song was over. A new song played and to Hermione's surprise, Parvati just agreed to dance with Blaise Zabini!

'_What! Is the world gone mad or it's just me?' _Hermione asked herself. '_This means there's a chance that he might dance with me tonight,'_ she thought. Reality slapped her hard. '_Don't be ridiculous! It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about! The biggest git known to man!'_

Hermione ceased daydreaming and went to get some butterbeers for her and her friends. She reached the refreshment table and grabbed four butterbeers. She turned around and found herself five inches close to Malfoy.

"Granger," Malfoy said.

Hermione's eyes widened. She almost dropped the butterbeers, but she gripped it tight and walked away before she did anything humiliating. She walked towards Harry, Ron, and Ginny smiling. She loves looking at his silvery gray eyes. It makes her smile from ear to ear and melt. She didn't know why all of a sudden, she developed feelings for him. It's not hatred but love.

She gave Harry, Ron and Ginny their butterbeers and sat beside Ginny. The song faded then finished. A new slow song started. It seemed like they're going to play slow songs all night. She watched Malfoy dance with a Ravenclaw who couldn't stop giggling when he asked her. Harry danced with Padma and Ron was forced to dance with Pansy. Blaise, who was sitting beside Hermione, asked her to dance. She didn't mind so she danced with him.

While Hermione and Blaise were dancing, she can't help but stare at Malfoy. She couldn't help but hope for a chance to dance with him. Soon enough, the song ended. That night, she danced with a couple of guys, including Blaise, Dean, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff. The last song was about to play when Dumbledore made an announcement (more like a threat, jks). Malfoy sat beside Hermione, which made her blush.

"This the last song of the night," Dumbledore started, "so I want each and everyone of you on your feet dancing, especially seventh years since it's your last dance together. So dance, or I will personally make sure that you do!" he finally said, tapping the side of his cloak where his wand was resting.

The thought of being forced to dance by magic didn't thrill everybody so they took it seriously. They all stood up and looked for a partner. Hermione aimed Harry and Ron, but Parvati and Lavender already got them. She turned around and saw a pair of silvery gray eyes. She realized it was Malfoy.

"So, um, wanna dance?" Malfoy asked her.

"Uh, sure," she replied trying to maintain a straight face and hiding her big smile.

Malfoy presented a hand to Hermione and she gently placed hers on his. Slowly, they walked to the dance floor and began to dance. Malfoy wrapped his hands around her waist. She placed her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders.

'_If this is a dream, I never want to wake up,' _she thought, then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Did I say it only has two parts? Well, it has three parts. I lied! Muwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! Anyways, sorry about that, I have to keep you waiting!!! I'll try to finish it as soon as possible!!

_This story revolves around Hermione's world._ You should know that by now.

**Special Thanks:**

**_- Surreal-Illusions_** for always editing my work and making it better!!!

_**- Everybody who reviews my story or stories, you choose!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL REMEMBER TO GIVE BACK THE FAVOUR!!!**_

Moonlike Dreamer 

_xoxox_


	6. The Year End Ball Part Three

Disclaimer: I'm too dumb to own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all properties of the genius J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Year End Ball (Part Three) 

The song faded and it was over. Their last dance was over. Hermione's three minutes in Draco's arms was over. It all seemed so fast! She didn't want to let go but she had to, or it would be pretty obvious that she fancies him. The ball had ended. They were still standing beside each other when Dumbledore stood up to talk to the students.

"There's two more days of school left," he started. "It's the seventh years' last year. Therefore, as a school treat, seventh years are allowed to be out of their beds and roam the whole school until twelve o'clock instead of the usual nine o'clock. Normal school rules are still being followed. The same rooms that I told you in the beginning of the school are still out of bounds."

"Yeah! We're free!" Seamus shouted.

"Awesome!" yelled Dean.

Every seventh year roared with cheering and applauses. Harry and Ron gave each other high fives. Parvati, Padma and Lavender smiled at each other. Malfoy, who's still standing beside Hermione, gave Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise high fives. Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron while applauding. She turned around and hers and Malfoy's eyes met. They stared at each other for a minute then Hermione looked away and resumed applauding. The first to sixth years seemed to be a little disappointed. Then, Dumbledore resumed talking.

"With that said, I wish you all good night! You are dismissed." Dumbledore finally said.

Hermione took a glimpse at Malfoy then she ran to catch up to Harry and Ron with a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ron.

"Umm…I'm…uh… happy that we're allowed to roam the whole school until twelve o'clock," she lied.

"So am I!" Harry smiled.

"Eeew, did you know that I was forced to dance with Pansy? It was disgusting!" Ron asked them then imitated to vomit.

"Yeah," laughed Hermione.

"I noticed," Harry laughed. "Speaking of noticing, are you forced to dance with Malfoy, too?" he asked.

Her eyes grew. She can't say that she simply agreed so she just nodded.

"So where do you guys plan to go tonight?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, changing the subjects.

"We were thinking to go down the kitchen to get some food, you wanna come?" Harry replied.

"No thanks, I have other things in mind," she answered.

"Suit yourself. See you in the common room, then," Ron shrugged.

"Bye!" Harry called out and Ron waved as they walked to the kitchen.

"See you later," Hermione waved back.

* * *

Hermione didn't bother to change. She walked until she reached the bottom of the ladder leading to the Astronomy Tower. She went up the steps then opened the door. It was as dark as the Great Hall. The big moon and the stars were the only source of light. She closed the door and then stared at the stars. It was so beautiful. It makes her recall her dance with Malfoy she smiled and closed her eyes, letting the memories flow in her mind. 

"It's a starry night, huh?" asked a familiar voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Malfoy with his broom. Her eyes widened.

"Oh… um… sure," she replied looking away then she looked back at him. "How did you get here? I never heard the door opened or closed," she asked.

"I flew," pointing at his broom. " I was on my way to fly around the Quidditch Field when I saw you. You look like you were in a trance and you were about to fall or something," he laughed.

Hermione smiled. She looked at him while he was looking outside. Then, she wondered.

"I don't get it, Malfoy," she started.

"Don't get what?" he asked.

"One minute, you hate my guts, and then now, you were acting all nice. Why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure why Granger," Malfoy replied still looking outside. "It's maybe because the moment I saw you stepped in the Great Hall a while ago, I feel different. Like... like…"

"Like what?" asked Hermione

"Like I was… I don't know… like I was under your spell… and I can't stop looking at you… or like I'm… in love," Malfoy replied and she looked at Hermione.

Hermione almost choked on every word he said. She looked at him in such great shock. She never knew he feels the same way as she does. It feels so surreal, like a dream.

"Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? Maybe if I jump, I'll wake up," she asked, and then she stepped in the ledge and let herself fall.

"Whoa! Don't kill yourself, now," Malfoy yelled and then he grabbed her by the waist then brought her back in the tower. "You're not dreaming, want me to slap you?" he asked.

"No, please," she said. "This is just…unbelievable. It's not real," Hermione replied and then she stepped back up the ledge, but Malfoy caught her by the hand and pulled her back in.

"Believe me, it's real," he said. Hermione's hair was all over her face, though he could still see her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he said and brushed the hair away and took her hands and smiled.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy," she smiled. She was almost in tears but she held it in.

Malfoy put his hands on her cheeks and drew his lips on hers. Hermione put her hands on his waist. When they broke apart, Hermione placed her hands around his neck and Malfoy put his around her waist and started to kiss each other, again. After a while, they started making out. They broke apart, and then Malfoy checked the time. It was almost twelve o'clock.

"It's almost twelve, we have to go," Malfoy told Hermione.

"Okay. I have something to tell you before we leave. Please, don't tell a lot of people about us. Tell only the people you trust and understand you. I'm doing the same," Hermione told him.

"I promise, I will. C'mon, I'll fly you to your room," he replied.

"Okay," she said as Malfoy stepped at the ledge with his broom. Before he kicked off, he held his hand out and pulled Hermione in the broom. When both of them are in his broom, he kicked off from the ledge and flew around the school once and then stopped at Hermione's room window. They're lucky her roommates aren't there. Malfoy flew nearer to the window so Hermione wouldn't fall down. Hermione jumped inside then turned to face Malfoy. She leaned and kissed him.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything," she answered and gave him another kiss. He smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye," he waved and began to move.

"Bye," Hermione waved back. Malfoy flew and Hermione stared at him until he was out of sight. She changed her clothes and sat on her bed. She took out her diary and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_You would never believe what happened today. First, Lavender woke Parvati and I up with her squealing. Basically, she's too excited, as usual. She forced us to go to Hosmeade to buy new robes for the dance tonight. She ended up not buying anything and we screamed at her for waking us up for nothing. She ended up buying sundaes for us anyways. I straightened my hair for the dance tonight. Everybody was surprised to see me, especially Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy, I danced with him tonight. It was the second best three minutes of my life, and guess what, he's my boyfriend now! He asked me when we were in the Astronomy Tower. Professor Dumbledore said that we're allowed to roam the school until twelve so I went up there. When it was time to go, we flew around the school once and then he flew me here in the room. It was amazing! How many girls will actually pay to be in my position right now? The problem is, I still don't know how to tell Harry and Ron. I'll do it when I'm ready. I hope they understand! Anyways, I have to go! Goodnight!_

_Love,_

Hermione

* * *

Wait! It's not over yet! This is just the climax! There's more! I promise, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Unless if you don't want me to continue. If you do, give some love and REVIEW! The more the better!

**Special Thanks:**

_Surreal-illusions_ for editing my work!

_For the rest of the people who bothers to review this piece of —work! Much LuV!_

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Moonlike Dreamer 

_xoxox_


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters – not mine. They are properties of J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Confessions 

It was early in the morning when Hermione heard swishing noises. She opened her eyes and saw owls flying everywhere dropping letters in green envelopes. Her eyes grew and quickly hid the letters under her blanket, but before she could hide all the letters, Lavender and Parvati noticed her.

"Innit too early for mail?" asked Parvati skeptically.

"Ooh, what's that Hermione?" Lavender asked while snatching one of the letters.

"Lavender, that's mine!" Hermione demanded.

"Hmm, a love letter in a green envelope?" Parvati said while raising an eyebrow. Then a memory came back to them. They smiled at each other and then looked at Hermione's serious face.

"A love letter in a green envelope?" started Lavender.

"Does this have something to do with a _certain _Slytherin?" Parvati asked suspiciously.

"Who- what are you talking about?" Hermione stuttered.

"Oh, I don't know Malfoy, perhaps?" confronted Parvati.

"We saw you two dancing at the ball yesterday. So tell us what's going on? Are you two together?" asked Lavender.

"I wouldn't tell even if you two were the last witches on Earth," said Hermione while gathering all the letters and taking the letter off Lavender. She then went straight to lavatory to hide.

"They are together," concluded Lavender.

"No doubt about it," added Parvati.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Hermione sat on the floor and started opening one of the letters. She was halfway on opening the envelope when suddenly, a boy appeared in front of her out of nowhere. 

"AAAAHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Relax, it's just me," said Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Hermione softly.

"Oh, so I'm not welcome," said Malfoy in sad tone.

"No, it's not that," she said and pulled Malfoy down on the floor beside her. "How did u get here?"

"I, uh, apparated. I noticed you weren't downstairs so I figured you're still here," Malfoy explained.

"How did you know I'm in the bathroom?"

"Uh, lucky guess?"

"I think you're just a pervert."

"I swear I'm not!" Malfoy shouted.

"Shh, Lavender and Parvati are still in the room." she whispered.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "So, did you get my letters?"

"Yeah, but I never read them yet."

"Why not?"

"Because first, Lavender and Parvati noticed the letters so I had to deal with them. Second, you just popped out of nowhere when I was starting to open the letters. And last, I was wondering, what the hell is wrong with you sending me letters in _green _envelopes in a _Gryffindor_ dormitory?" she explained almost out of breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Despite all that, I think it was sweet," Hermione smiled. She kissed Draco and they started making out, until Hermione broke it off. "You have to go. I have to get ready for breakfast. I'll see you"

"Ok, then. I'll see you." Then he kissed her for the last time. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled. Malfoy apparated and then she started getting ready. When she got out, Parvati and Lavender are looking at Hermione with their arms crossed and a smile on their faces.

"We caught you. We heard you talking to a boy," Parvati started.

"It's so obvious it's Malfoy. So, we're right. You guys are together," smiled Lavender. They both ran out the dormitory with a big smile. She was busted. Now, the whole school will know. Parvati and Lavender are the most talkative witches in Hogwarts together with Padma from Ravenclaw, Parvati's sister. Hermione sighed and smacked her head. She went down to the common room and saw Harry and Ron laughing and looking at each other at the bottom of the stairs of the girls' dormitory. When they noticed that Hermione was up, they stopped and just smiled.

"Alright, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you know what's with Lavender and Parvati?" laughed Harry. "They were running and saying something like 'we should tell Padma about Hermione' and then Lavender tripped." Hermione laughed, but didn't say anything.

"Where were you last night Hermione?" asked Ron. "Harry and I were waiting for you, you never came." Hermione looked at them and sighed.

"Uh, guys, I have to tell you something," she started.

"Can we get a spot of breakfast first, I'm starving," Ron rubbed his tummy.

"Fine," Hermione agreed.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall and walked straight to the Gryffindor table. While walking, Hermione took a glimpse at Malfoy and gave a little smile. Malfoy smiled back. They saw the rest of their friends and sat with them. 

"Hey, you guys are way too close to each other. Move away, give a little space to breathe," yelled Ron at her sister Ginny, who is snuggling with Dean.

"No! Tomorrow's the last day of school and Dean's not going back next year," retorted Ginny.

"So? I bet you guys will hang out the whole summer, and I bet Dean would write to you everyday next year. Everybody knows he's a sucker for romance," Ron told her sister. Everybody laughed.

"Hey!" laughed Dean.

"So, Hermione, aren't you going to tell us something?" asked Harry after everybody stopped laughing.

"Um… I was thinking of saying it in private to you and Ron," said Hermione a little bit uneasy.

"Oh c'mon, Hermione. We're going to know anyway, one way or the other," said Ginny.

"Yeah, you can tell us anything. I mean, we're all Gryffindors here," agreed Dean. Everybody was encouraging Hermione to tell. Hermione finally gave up.

"All right, all right!" snapped Hermione. "But promise not to tell anybody else."

"Of course," said Neville.

"Not a word," said Seamus. Everybody agreed. They huddled close so no one else can hear their conversation.

"Malfoy and I are together," Hermione whispered.

"WHAT!" everybody shrieked in unison.

"Guys keep quiet!" Hermione whispered to them. Everybody was looking at them. They apologized. Then, they huddled again and spoke softly.

"But how?" asked Dean

"Since when?" asked Harry.

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

Hermione told them what happened at the Astronomy Tower in clear detail. All of them were listening with their mouth hanging open with shock.

"That's so romantic when he flew you back at the dormitory. Dean never did that to me," said Ginny dreamily.

"Guys, you're missing the point. It's Malfoy we're talking about. Everybody knows he's a big prat and a liar," disagreed Ron.

"Oh Ron, come off it! Maybe he's changed. He seems so sweet," Hermione retorted.

"That's part of the whole act! When the time is right, I can say 'I told you so' when he breaks your heart," Ron snapped.

"Oh c'mon Ron. We know that Hermione's smart enough to make her decisions," said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," smiled Hermione.

"With that being said, anybody else wants to tell us something?" Seamus asked in a playful way.

"I do," started Dean with a big smile on his face. "Ginny and I are together."

Everybody laughed except for Ron who looks nervous.

"That's old news. Ron, you look like you have something to hide," Seamus asked him.

Everybody stared at Ron. He was looking more nervous than before. His face is starting to sweat and his ears turned pink.

"Promise not to tease me or laugh at me?" asked Ron.

"We promised already now spit it out!" said Seamus impatiently.

"Ok, fine," he started. "Lavender –"

"WHAT!" everybody yelled in unison.

"Hey, I haven't even finished," Ron said.

"Well, we know you're going to say. 'Lavender and I are back together' isn't it?" said Dean.

"So what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Well, as I said a while ago. Harry and I were waiting for you in the common room. Harry got tired of waiting that he decided to call it a day. I got tired as well that I accidentally slept on the couch. When I woke up, I saw Lavender in front of me. She told me how jealous she is when she saw me dancing with Parkinson. Then, she's the one who asked me." Ron explained.

"So that's why you helped her when she tripped," said Harry.

"So anybody else?" Seamus asked again.

"Woah, what's up with Loony today. She looks normal for the first time," said Dean.

"Hey, stop calling her that of I'll hex you," warned Ginny.

"Ooh, I want to see you try," he answered. Everybody looked at Luna.

"She looks surprisingly gorgeous today," said Seamus.

"I know, eh," said Harry dreamily not noticing that all eyes were on him.

"Are you guys together?" asked Ron.

"What?" asked Harry after he snapped back to reality.

"Are you guys together?" Ron repeated. Harry gave a big smile and nodded. He looked back at Luna and waved. Luna started running and landed on Harry arms. Lavender, Parvati and Padma entered after her. Lavender planted a big kiss on Ron's cheek then sat beside him. Luna did the same.

"You look nice," said Harry.

"Lavender, Parvati and Padma gave me a 'make-over'" smiled Luna.

"Luna told us about you guys and asked us to help her," said Parvati.

"So we did," continued Lavender.

"And did a good job, too," Ron smiled at her. They kissed each other then broke apart since everybody is staring at them.

* * *

Evening came and as usual, Draco flew Hermione to her Dormitory after watching the sunset. Hermione sat on her bed and wrote on her diary. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is really crazy and full of unexpected surprises. I confessed to Harry and Ron about Draco and I. Seamus, Ginny, Dean and Neville knew as well since they made me tell them. Lavender, Parvati and Padma found out because they saw the letters Draco sent me. Can you believe it? Ron and Lavender are back together. What else? Harry and Luna are together. It's kinda odd and really unexpected, but they turned out to be a cute couple. Anyways, Draco and I watch the sunset at the Astronomy Tower. It's kinda romantic. He also flew me back here. I should really tell him to stop flying me here. He still doesn't know I'm terrified of heights. It's getting late so I have to sleep. The train leaves a little bit early tomorrow._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated. As everybody know, school's tough. I tried to finish this while reading the sixth book. Sorry bout the odd couples. I know Ron and Lavender broke up but I can't find anybody to pair up with Ron. I am also aware that it's supposed to be Harry and Ginny, but I don't really like that pairing (really sorry if you do), so I just paired him with Luna. I thought the Ginny and Dean pairing is really cute so I just kept it that way.

**IT'S NOT YET PROOFREAD. IT'S STILL A ROUGH. PLS. HELP ME EDIT IT AND POINT OUT MY MISTAKES. I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO POST IT.**

**Special Thanks:**

_for all the ppl who reviewed…MUCH LUV!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Moonlike Dreamer_

_xoxo_


End file.
